Headaches
by Don'tChaseWhat'sGone
Summary: Undeniably the only good thing to ever come out of a headache.


Shikamaru remained stiff as a persistent hand struggled to unknot the muscles in his back. Being tense came very naturally to him. It was merely part of his setup, always physically and mentally bracing himself for the unthinkable. His nerves were strained daily and his body was compensation. He felt like a machine that was out of order, gradually becoming sluggish, no longer moving forward. Because _he _was shutting down. And he was tired. So unbelievably fucking tired.

His head throbbed painfully, redirecting his attention back to his migraine. _God, I'm falling apart_, he thought around his aches. Shikamaru figured arthritis would greet him sometime in the future, and migraines weren't foreign to him.

_Must come with being a genius_, his teammates joked with him. Maybe they were right, and it was the universe's way of balancing him out.

"You're never going to feel better if you don't loosen the hell up!" Ino berated him, as if he wished to be difficult.

As if he wished to be sitting on her worn out bed, shirtless, elbows propped against his sore knees. He felt pulsating pain shoot through his veins, causing him to flinch slightly. "Your voice." _Why did it hurt to speak_?

The Yamanaka waited for him to continue, drawing her hand to his upper arm. She leaned closer because his voice was growing fainter. Not that he had an incredibly audible tone anyway.

"You're raising it again."

Ino didn't apologize, but instead commanded him to lie on his back.

"Just stay still and let me concentrate. You obviously don't know the meaning of the word relax." Once he slowly obeyed her, she eased her hands onto his forehead. Feverish, he radiated with such intense heat it made her feel like sweating. His whole head smarted, causing him to shut his eyes and clench his jaw.

Shikamaru was grateful his teammate had a clan that knew about shit like this. Certain techniques to cure the unbearable pain, something he desperately needed. Quick relief would be fantastic, because he suddenly yearned for unconsciousness.

Chilled fingers massaged his temples for a moment, and then he knew her hands took on a flaring green shield as he welcomed alleviation. Relief refreshed him immediately, seeming to flourish throughout his entire body. If he possessed a cigarette and match, his life would feel complete.

His muscles must have untightened, because Ino's mattress was much more tolerable; he could actually move his head without searing pain, and his eyelids felt lighter.

"You are so very welcome, _dear_," Sarcasm dampened his mood as he felt a brisk kiss become planted on his forehead. Her hair sent him on the verge of sneezing and he furrowed his brow.

"Thank you, Ino," He made sure to emphasize every word, "I am extremely appreciative, and I do not know what I'd do without you."

He could tell she was loving it as he finally sat up without fierce pain burdening him.

"Is that it?" The blonde leaned against him, running her fingertips down his arm like the perfect tease she was.

Shikamaru watched her calmly, his face not giving away any emotions. Even though she was _very_ tempting and extremely interesting. Ino was just pristine, and she knew so. She could talk her way into and out of everything, manipulate even him into whatever she desired. He wished he could say it was just an inviting way to please her, because he hated telling her no. Dealing with her reaction after being told no was something he wouldn't put on his worst enemy.

He snatched up her tender hand and stared the woman down. He could play her crazy games to an extent, but she outmatched him easily. Her aquamarine eyes challenged him and her beauty made him breathless. She was an expert, and it wasn't at all fair.

"And I love you so very very much," The sentence sounded cliché, defeated, and horribly predictable, and he hated saying it aloud. But Ino beamed like a polished diamond, draping her skinny frame over him from behind.

"Awww!" She nuzzled her cold nose into his neck, nearly choking him with her embrace. "I love you back."

When Ino tried, she could be endearing. Innocent, as if she had never committed an act of injustice. An angel. It was definitely the side of her he liked best. Not that it couldn't vanish as quick as it came, because she was high-handed in many aspects.

"Now," Ino adjusted herself as she leaned back against her many pillows, pulling back a layer of thick blanket. She batted her eyelashes at the Nara. "Come here so we can cuddle."

_There it was_. Shikamaru sighed, refraining from arguing with her even though she was being particularly demanding. He reminded himself that his teammate was a typical woman, who craved attention and romance (which he lacked).

She squinted her eyes at him after she had gotten under the covers, wondering why he hadn't complied. "Come on!" His headache may come back, after all. "I healed you and everything and this is how you're gonna treat me?!"

_What the fuck? He had just told her he loved her.. like, more than life itself._ Again, he didn't fully understand her. He probably never would, to be honest. Even if he spent the rest of his days letting her manage him.

"I'm just tired, that's all." Shikamaru managed to scowl half heartedly, regretting it when he noticed her anticipated sorrow.

Ino huffed impatiently, letting her disappointment slip away. "Too tired to even cuddle with me?"

When she didn't get an answer, her eyes rolled. _Excuses_. "Pretty please?"

It sounded sweet enough, sincerity missing a bit. Going back was unavoidable now, once she pouted a little and tilted her head. It was like she had some overpowering trait that made her irresistible that exceeded lust.

After allowing him to complain and get situated beside her, Ino nestled into his side, using him as a human heater.

Even if he hated admitting it, Shikamaru couldn't be more overwhelmingly fond of the enchanting kunoichi. There were moments that lingered in his photographic memory that made him remember Ino was less merciful than she liked to front. Maybe it was concern she only displayed for him; the look in her eyes that glistened with empathy. Strange, but unmistakable and comforting. That prolonged, bone-crushing hug that gave away she missed him when he was absent.

He sketched some pattern on the hand she swung across his chest, permitting his eyes to flutter after a minute or two.

Ino pinched his cheek, looking up at him with a defiant, troublemaking smile. "I don't think so. Part of cuddling with me is staying awake and keeping me company."

Shikamaru grunted, retrieving his hand so it could rest behind his head instead. She didn't ever seem to enjoy silences quite like he did. She deemed silence as awkward and tense, while he saw them as comforting and peaceful.

He forced one eye open as he felt her hand slide from his chest toward his neck, eventually coaxing his lips onto hers. Dry, warm, innate, and reasonable all at the same time. He couldn't use one word to describe much, especially not _her._

"Bet you're not too tired for that."

Ino never let up on being a smartass, and he held himself back from cutting her off with his lips just to shut her up. Shikamaru had always suspected that caring too much for anybody would eventually hurt you in the end. But looking into lively, sparkling teal orbs, he would have liked to say Ino undoubtedly loved him.

He chose to believe her. That she meant everything she said. Because he did.

Honeyed lips dripping with sweet nothings snapped him out of his thoughts. She reminded him that he thought too much.

Shikamaru protectively wound his left arm around her lower back, giving into her as she positioned herself weightlessly on top of him. Really, she felt like nothing. Even as she rested her chin on his chest and carefully wrapped her arms around his neck.

It was comfortable enough, and he thought they fit together excellently. Ino affectionately touched her nose to his before placing a few kisses on his cheek. She caressed the right side of his face, as if to trace them away softly. "I love you."

Three plain, humble words managed to seem so profound coming from his teammate. Authentic, and deep enough to where he knew she could feel his heart race.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that he never grew tired of hearing those words. Coming from one of the most special people in his life. Shikamaru could never find it difficult to repeat his reciprocated love.

Ino was the only good thing to ever come from a headache.

* * *

A/N: I should totally be updating 'Entitled' but I can't shake ideas of ShikaIno. It's like, addicting. Even though I love writing for KibaIno too.

May never get tired of short, sweet one-shots. I promise I'll get to it, though, and I love you guyss! ^^ By the way, happy summer! =3


End file.
